


not so virtual?

by brodskysbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus (background), Wonah (background), het excellence!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: After finding out new information, Buffy is stuck between her boyfriend Walker and someone special from her past, but when it comes to who really has her heart, who will she choose?





	not so virtual?

Buffy reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She flipped off the lid and dug through the Polaroids and photos scattered around, she knew exactly which picture she was looking for. The picture she took of Marty smiling, was buried beneath her photos of her friends. There it is. 

Buffy held the photo close to her chest. She hasn't seen Marty in the longest time. The last thing she heard about him was that he was with another girl, it broke her heart but she moved on. At least she tried to. Come on Buffy you're stronger than this, she thought. He moved on, now you have to do the same. She placed the photo back into the box, closed the lid and slid it under her bed. There. No more Marty. For good this time. 

Her phone rang loudly on the counter next to her, she swiftly pressed decline even before looking to see who was calling. She grabbed it and unlocked the phone, she actually needed to see who it was just in case it was important or something. 

Walker- 1 missed call 

Walker he was incredibly fun to be around, even if Andi hated him, and was an amazing artist. She was really glad they got together in the summer, she dialed his number back. 

"Hey Walker!" 

"Hey Buffy! Your game tomorrow! Aren't you psyched!" 

"Absolutely psyched." 

"Everyone's coming to see the girl's team in action, you're gonna do amazing I already know." 

"Thanks Walker" she smiled.  
\------

Buffy passed the basketball to her teammate on her right side. The player ran to the corner and lost the ball to a player on the other team. Buffy swiped her forehead, This was gonna be a tough game, she thought.

15 minutes into the game. The score was 9-8, 9 on the other side. They weren't gonna get anywhere like this. "Pass me the ball" she yelled. Her teammate threw the ball towards Buffy but it was stolen by another player. "Not again!" 

"Wooooo" she heard Cyrus yell from the bleachers, she looked at him and saw Tj with his arm around his waist, whispering something in his ear, she laughed to herself. He was probably educating him about the reason why it isn't good when somebody from the other side steals the ball. 

She ran in front of the player and swiped at the ball, grabbing it from her just in time. She dribbled the ball back and forth until she got to the net and shot it in. 9-9. It was tied now. "Come on guys let's go!" 

The timer on the wall went down quickly, there was only 50 seconds left in the game. Buffy picked up the ball and brought it up as close to the net as she could. "Buffy pass!" her teammate yelled waving her hands in the air. She hesitated, but settled on passing the ball to her. They had to be able to make it, she had faith in them.

The ball circled around the net, the crowd watched in suspense. She made it in! Her whole team ran up to her teammate and hugged her, the whole crowd cheering. "I knew you could do it! You guys did great!" Buffy told them. 

"You won!" her boyfriend yelled from the sidelines. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. 

"But if only we would have-" 

"Buffy" He put up his hands, "It's okay. After all, it was only your second game with the new team. You did amazing and I'm sure you'll do even better next time." He reassured. 

She stared up and looked into his eyes, "Do you really think so?" 

"Of course" Walker smiled, pulling her into his arms once again, kissing her on the cheek.

If Buffy would've turned around to see the boy behind her staring at them, she would've seen a familiar face and flicker of hurt in his eyes, but that was the one thing she couldn't catch fast enough. 

\------

"Soooo, I heard Marty's back in town" Andi told Buffy in their usual booth at the spoon. 

"He never left" Cyrus responded. 

"Yeah I know but it's he like just disappeared from the face of this earth." 

"He did put the shoelaces in the time capsule though, there was that" 

"You're right" Andi agreed." 

"I still can't believe he did that." 

"Yeah he added a note too. It's really too bad he has a girlfriend now." 

"What did it say?" Buffy asked, pretty much confused out of her mind. Marty left a note too? 

"It sai-" 

Cyrus interrupted Andi, "I can't believe we forgot to tell you I'm so sorry Buffy please forgive us" he got on his knees and pretended to beg. 

"I'll forgive you only if you tell me what it said first" She held up her finger. 

"Okay it said something like, so you were faster, from your virtual boyfriend 11.5" Cyrus quoted. 

"Oh" Buffy smiled to herself, "Okay I forgive you" 

"Thank you Buffy" he giggled, sliding back into the booth. 

"Since we are on the Marty topic, You really should go and talk to him one day" Andi suggested. 

"About what?" 

"I don't know, but you should talk to him, it's been forever and you guys still haven't talked since that day." 

"He doesn't want to talk to me. Ever again."

"There was the note." 

"Plus how do you know that he doesn't want to talk to you if you don't ever try" Cyrus pointed out. 

\------

Should I really try and talk to him? Buffy thought to herself, what's the point of talking to him now? He hates me. And what about Walker?

Buffy pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, her finger landing on Marty's. She almost deleted the number so many times but ultimately decided not to. That worked in her favor. She contemplated whether she should call him or text or if she should just not bother him at all. 

She began to type out: Hey Marty! It's been so long! Just wanted to catch up! 

and deleted it. 

I literally sound like a middle aged mom trying to contact her ex from high school on Facebook, she thought, and the exclamation points?? 

She typed out again: Hey, it's been a while but I was wondering if you wanna hang out someday?

This time she hit send before her mind could tell her not to, and placed her phone beside her bed anxiously waiting for a text back. The phone vibrated and she picked it up, expecting it to obviously be Cyrus or Andi or Walker, even Jonah. 

But no, the name that flashed back on the screen was Marty and he answered in no joke, milliseconds. Let's just say Buffy was very surprised. 

Marty: I'm down whenever! 

Buffy: Is right now okay? 

Marty: For sure, where at? 

Buffy: The Spoon okay with you? 

Marty: I'm always down, I'm prepared to bring you some extra napkins. 

Buffy: Promise you won't steal my fries? 

Marty: You know they taste better when I steal them from you.

Buffy smiled at her phone, this wasn't hard after all. It was just like old times. She expected him to ignore her or turn her invite to The Spoon down or something. But no, it really felt like old times. She missed this. 

But why did I invite him to the spoon out of all the places? I literally just went there, she laughed quietly at herself. 

After getting ready, Buffy headed to The Spoon, as soon as she stepped in she immediately saw the boy. Bad Idea. Bad Idea. Bad Idea, She panicked, she was just about ready to leave before he noticed her. 

"Hey Buffy!" 

"Marty!" she forced a smile, definitely to hide her nerves. She sat on the other side of the booth, "That sure is a lot of napkins" she laughed. 

"Always gotta be prepared" he winked. 

"I know we really haven't talked since..."

"Since that day?" Marty provided. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"No, no it's fine now, honest" 

"I just wanted to catch up now you know" 

"Can you believe that the last time I tried to talk to you, you were already gone to another state?" 

"You tried to talk to me?"

"Mhm, I tried to give you the shoelaces and the note in person too, but you were already gone and I don't know if Andi and Cyrus ever gave them to you but yeah" 

"They put in in the capsule and we never opened it, they used it as a substitute me" she laughed. 

"A substitute you? They called you a trash can?" He giggled, stopping to give the waitress their order of two medium fries and two milkshakes, one chocolate and one strawberry. 

As soon as the waitress left Marty continued the conversation, "So I heard you have a boyfriend now."

"How did you know?" 

Buffy had been sure Marty knew nothing about her life after what happened.

"I saw him kiss you on the cheek after the game." 

"Oh." she turned her head away. 

"I'm glad you're happy, really." 

"I'm glad you're happy too. I heard you have a girlfriend." Buffy responded. 

"Yeah" he looked down at his shoes, "Buffy?" 

"What's up?"

"I'm really glad you stayed." 

"So am I. I don't know what I would've done away from everyone, everything." 

"Yeah, I would've missed you a lot" 

"I would've missed you too, she looked down at the floor, "I did miss you." 

\------

Buffy's phone rang loudly in her pocket, I really have to put this on silent mode, she thought. She contemplated not calling answering the phone, but her better judgement got the best of her. She pressed answer. 

"Buffy can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah, of course. Walker what's wrong?" 

"Can we meet up somewhere or something I want to tell you this in person. If that's okay" 

"Yeah, where?"

"Is it okay if I show up to your house or something? It'll be quick."

She could hear the slight pain in his voice, she was starting to get worried now. 

\------

Buffy heard her doorbell ring from her room upstairs. She ran down and stopped before opening the door, a million scenarios going through her head. 

She opened the door and there he was standing there in a black t-shirt and black jeans. Something was definitely wrong. "Are you okay?" she whispered. 

"Buffy, we can't do this anymore," he turned his face away from her, "We both like other people and you know that" Walker admitted. 

"I don't like anyone else why would you think- wait who do 𝘺𝘰𝘶 like? Is it Andi again?"

"No, it's not Andi." 

"Well who else could it be? Is it somebody I've never met before?" 

"It's her ex."

Buffy's jaw dropped. She was not expecting that.

"You like Jonah?" she paused, "How did 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 happen?" 

"Do you remember the day that we all hung out at The Color Factory?"

"Mhm"

"Well that day he gave me his number and we started talking." Walker took time to form his words carefully to avoid hurting Buffy, "It just happened I guess, I still don't know if he likes me that way, I doubt he does." 

Buffy processed this in her mind, "I'm sure he does."

"I'm really, really sorry Buffy." 

"Walker don't worry about it, honest. You like someone else, I like someone else", she accidentally let the last 4 words slip. 

His eyes widened, "You like someone else?" 

"No, what??", she felt her face heat up. 

Walker grinned, "It's okay Buffy, really." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Whoever it is, go after them." 

\------

After Walker left, Buffy called Cyrus. 

"Hey Buffy!" Cyrus greeted. 

Buffy heard a very familiar voice in the background. "You're with Tj?"

"Yeah, he came over, we were watching this documentar-" 

"Walker and I broke up" 

"Ohmy... Buffy I'm so sorry, are you okay?" 

"No, it's okay really." 

"Are you sad, do you need me to come over?"

"No, it's late anyways and you're with your boyfriend. Besides there might maybe be somebody else in the picture?" 

"Walker likes someone else?"

"That too."

"YOU like someone else?"

Buffy was silent on the line. 

"Is it.. Is it MARTY? DIDN'T YOU GUYS TALK THE OTHER DAY?" 

"BUFFY LIKES MARTY? YOU'RE KIDDING" she heard Tj yell. 

"Shhhhh" she giggled, "It's nothing" 

"YOU LIKE MARTY" 

"Maybe, I don't know.. It just happened." 

"FINALLY" 

\------

It was a couple days after the breakup, by this time everyone knew and Buffy was okay with it. She lie on her bed, earphones plugged in when she heard a notification. 1 text from Marty: Meet me at the basketball court in 10, but only if you're prepared to lose though ;)

Buffy smiled at her phone, she responded: I'll come, but what were not gonna do is act like I will lose ANYTHING. 

"Moooomm" Buffy yelled from her upstairs room, "I'm going out!" 

"Out where? With Cyrus or Andi?" her mom asked from the living room. 

"With Marty" 

"Marty?" she asked, "Isn't that the boy from the picture? Or was that Jonah?" 

"No that's him, Jonah is frisbee boy." 

"He still plays frisbee? Is that even a sport?"

"No, it's not a sport. Yes he still plays it. Don't tell him that it isn't a sport though, he will freak out" 

"Noted" her mom laughed, "So you're going with Marty?" 

"Yeah he wants me to go play basketball with him , I'll be back in like an hour?" 

"Okay honey, have fun, wait don't forget your jacket!" 

"I won't!" Buffy yelled, already heading out the door carrying no jacket with her. 

Buffy walked up to the court stopping midway before walking up to him, she crossed her arms over her purple off the shoulder top, taking in the cool air. Marty dribbled the ball back and forth switching between his left and right hand, shooting the ball into the net. "Well hello!" he yelled. 

"Hello" she shivered, stepping forward closer to the court. "Here!" Marty pulled off his black hoodie and handed it to Buffy, "It's way too cold, what were you THINKING not bringing a jacket. In this weather?" 

"It's really not that cold"

Marty smirked at her, handing her the ball. 

"So... I heard you and Walker broke up?" 

"Yeah, it happened yesterday night" she shrugged, "It was best for the both of us." 

He passed her the ball, "How did you guys cut it off?" 

"He told me that he liked somebody else." 

"Lemme guess. Jonah Beck?" 

"How did you know??" Buffy's jaw dropped, "Were they that obvious this whole time? I didn't notice and you did? How is that even pos-" 

"Nah, earlier I saw Jonah teaching Walker some of his chords, Jonah was really smiley" Marty smiled wide, playing a fake guitar with his fingers, "Plus like half the school has a crush on that kid. Thinking about it though, they could work" he nodded to himself, "Do they actually like each other?" 

She placed the ball on the blacktop. "Yeah. Walker told me he liked him, they would be perfect together actually"

"Yeah, an artist and a musician. Major potential."

"He also said that we should break up because apparently I like someone else" she blurted out. 

"Well do you? You know, the virtual boyfriend thing is always available if you wanna make someone jealous" He winked.

She smiled at him, "And what about you? Are you still dating..." 

"The girl I was with? Nah we broke up" 

"What happened?" She took away the ball from his hands. 

"I broke up with her." 

"Oh." So he probably met somebody else, Buffy thought. 

"Yeah"

Silence fell over the two for a moment. 

"So who's the new lucky person?" She smiled, trying her best to act as supportive as possible. 

"Who said there was a new person?" He smirked, grabbing the ball back from her. 

"I just assumed-"

"Kidding!" he laughed, "take a guess" 

"Don't make me guess!" she playfully pushed him to the side. 

"Nope. You have to guess"

"Okay then. Give me the first letter that their name starts with" 

Please be B, please be B, Buffy hoped in her head. 

"Okay.. it starts with a B" 

"Ummm?" 

There was no way it could be 𝘩𝘦𝘳? Right? 

"Buffy it's you." He faced her, "Who else would it be?" 

She smiled at him, "It is?" 

"It is. But I get it, we used to be a virtual couple and that's all we're gonna be, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything I just wanted you to let you kno-"

Buffy stopped him mid-sentence, she wrapped her arm around his neck and she kissed him, breaking away from the kiss only to tell him, "Marty... It's not so virtual anymore."


End file.
